LoveHate Situations
by loversrebellion
Summary: One night and she lets Santana into her home. Santana confesses to what she is and who she wants. Just for one hug and one kiss she will admit.
1. Chapter 1: LoveHate Situations

Love-Hate Situations

A/N: First actual attempt to write Pezberry so please R&R. This is just a one-shot/drabble for now unless you review for more.

"Why do feel a need to take over people's lives?" I yell at Santana, straining my throat.

She just stands there for a moment, outside my door. Her arms crossed, trying to keep warm in her thin fur jacket. I want to offer her in but it would seem quiet weird to let my own enemy into my sanctuary.

"I don't" She breathes out smoke coming from her lips.

I can tell she is freezing because her teeth begin to chatter. I have never seen her this calm though. Her eyes are kind and no anger is visible. I slightly hold my door open wider, inviting her to come in. She shakes her head.

"Come on Santana it's freezing out there." I tell her, opening the door even wider.

The breeze blows in and covers my arms with goosebumps. She takes just one step in and looks around before stepping back out.

"What's wrong?" I ask, reaching out for one of her cold arms.

"I love you, I just had to tell you that before Quinn did. Because Quinn loves you too." She says quickly.

I grasp her arm when she looks away and I pull her slowly into my home. When she is finally in with her two feet, I close the door behind us.

"Then why did you treat me like you did?" I ask, keeping hold of her arm.

"Love-hate situations that's all" she responds.

"That's all?" I question and she nods.

I hug her in a tight embrace, she returns it.

"I love..." I try to say but she stops me.

"Don't say it..." Santana commands me, meeting her eyes with mine.

"Don't ever say it"

"Why?" I ask, she answers with a kiss.

"Your the love I am the hate, no one can love hate." She quietly whispers, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"If you are hate than I will be the one who loves it." I whisper into the core of her ear.


	2. Chapter 2: Let it Hurt

Chapter 2: Let it Hurt

Santana's POV

"Rachel...if you love me, promise me, you won't leave me." I whisper in her ear, trying to calm myself down, trying to not let the tears come.

"I won't I promise" she whispers back.

I just don't want this to turn out like me and Brittany did. I loved Brittany so much and she said she loved me to. But she left me stranded with a broken heart, she left me for that cripple Artie. And these feelings for Rachel just appeared soon after when she found me crying on the vacant football field, alone in the bleachers. Her comforting hands the easily wrapped their way around me. And I let her I let her with a broken heart.

I was such a fucking bitch to her before and after, but she just stood there and took it she took it like she deserved it. She didn't deserve that at all even Quinn wasn't that mean to her. When I saw Quinn looking at Rachel with soft eyes, unexpected anger appeared in me. I thought it was just maybe because I liked Quinn but that wasn't deal at all. I knew that after I kissed Quinn, and she told me she loved Rachel. I realized I had no romantic feelings for Quinn at all.

The kiss was just a kiss nothing to it, not a spark, not any intense passion. It was just a kiss like all the other guys. I didn't confess to Quinn that I loved Rachel too because I figured she just already knew. Hurting Rachel was the worst thing I ever done, seeing her eyes when they lost the light it killed me. But for reason I didn't stop, being still hungover Brittany I took it out on Rachel. And it shouldn't have happened that way.

Rachel didn't let go of me we stayed in that embrace for a while. I didn't want to let go, I know it seems like a cliché but it's so true.

We pulled apart just to look at each other I could feel my eyes water. I have never been this vulnerable in front of someone, other than Brittany so I know I love Rachel. She walks me over to her living room, her walls covered in a peachy color. With nice sort of old fashioned furniture. I never really take the time to look at Brittany's house I only know what her room really looks like. And the bed we have had sex multiple times. Brittany is not that dumb as she makes herself seem, just trust me.

I sit on her couch in front of the flat-screen TV. Once she sits down I lay my head right on her chest, and she wraps her arms around me. In the same position we were on the bleachers. My tears start to trail of my cheeks to her chest. She rests her head on the top of mine, and I cry harder. Why? Why would she love me after I hurt her so much I don't even deserve to be in her home or have her comfort me.

I feel she ashamed it's insane I have hardly thought twice about anything, like sex, drinking, and just being a bitch. I never think about other people's feelings when I slushie them or give the harsh insults but Rachel it fucking broke me everytime I did it. I would always think about what she felt when I did it but I didn't stop myself from doing it. I grip the back of her shirt with both of my hands and just let everything out to her.

"I am so sorry Rachel I will try my best...to make this better. I know it's impossible but I really love you. I don't want to lose you, I just want you to know that everytime I hurted you just a little bit it killed me so much." I sob out, trying to tell her all the words I can before she realizes that I am the enemy. But instead she just quiets me down with her soft lips on mine. Not caring if my tears are dripping on her.

"Just stay with me for tonight, it will make up for everything." she whispers on my lips. That can't be the only thing I have to do for her to forgive me and even if it is I will do as much as I can to make her as happy as I can.

"I will stay with you forever." I whisper into her mouth before laying our foreheads together. There is so much I want to do for her to erase the terrible past we had to start over.


	3. Chapter 3: Can i touch you a little more

Chapter 3: Can I touch you a little more?

A/N: I am actually proud of this chapter. And your welcome to all the people who thanked me for continuing this I hope you enjoy how this is turning out. Yeah this is kind of fluffy but some future chapters will also be smutty just warning.

"Oh I fell asleep on you" I yawn, stretching my arms out before falling right back on her. I can feel her smile on my forehead so I smile too.

"Did I wake you?" I mumble in her chest with the sound of her responding.

"No but we should get up." her voice blows into the shell of my ear, softly.

"But I don't feel like it" I complain, making a noose around her small upper body with my arms.

She chuckles, I feel her body vibrate against my cheek. But I don't move a muscle. It feels like I have let myself become glued to Rachel, our bodies stuck together. And I don't mind at all actually I would love to stay like this forever, maybe because I am lazy or just because I love Rachel's scent and warmth. I would sleep all day if I can have her as my bed, even though I already do I guess that means I would never wake up.

I stay laying down on her, as she slowly breaths her chest slowly moving up and down keeping up with the passe. Her house surrounded by windows with slightly opened blinds lets the sun in. It blinds me for a second and I groan at the brightness and bury my face right back in her neck.

"You aren't a morning person are you?" she asks, as if she doesn't know, normally if I was the bitchy Santana that I put a act on for everyone. I would say a smart ass remark. But I just shake my head letting the tip of my nose brush against the skin of her neck.

"Well we can't stay like this forever. But I wish we could." She whispers, lifting up taking my head up with her. She tries to slide away from my grip but my hands stay connected tightly around her.

"Santana!" She yells playfully, tugging at my arms. I drag her back down beside my on the couch, quickly tightening my grip around her.

"Kiss me first and I will get up with you." I whisper on her shoulder, trying to make a small compromise.

She turns around, still stuck between my arms and my body. She turns until her face is facing mine, and she closes her eyes, moving her lips closer. I meet her the other halfway and close any space that was between us.

She cutely moans, forcing her arm up to rest the palm of her hand on my cheek. Before pulling away she softly bites my bottom lip and tugs at it before slowly letting go. And I swear my own spit gets caught in my throat. I moan about to lose control. But she just smiles and gets up and I am too curious to notice my hands lost their grip so she slides right through.

She walks into her bright kitchen with the same peachy walls I saw yesterday through watery eyes. But now I see it as clear as can be, her house and so bright and neat its amazing.

"So Santana are you really this way?" Rachel asks, going through her cabinets and fridge.

"Yes" I say, uncertain. "I am really nice and lovable and if you are going to ask me why do I act bitchy around others than I will tell you." I trail along. She stops and turns around with a glass of orange juice in her hand. I smile and walk towards her, once I get close enough I take the glass from her hand and take a small sip.

"Then tell me" She says with patience.

"Ok, well when I was younger I would always got picked on for being so nice. Even though there was so much problems in my home life I kept it to myself and acted as if everything was fucking fine. I pretended I had the most perfect family even though my mom was a alcoholic and my dad always had cheated on her. My mom was broken I remember always walking into her destroyed room with her sitting on that same chair with a different bottle in her hand everytime. Her cheeks were always tear stained but my dad never had any shame." I explain and her eyes stay glued on my the whole time and she nods for me to continue.

"My father never once laid hands on my mother but you can tell by the look in his eyes he always had the urge to. I loved my parents but I blamed myself for everything. I met Quinn at some playground no one ever went to and she helped me realize it wasn't my fault. She didn't turn me until a bitch though I did that myself. I just learned not to ever let your hopes up or dream about anything. But when I met Brittany I found my old self again. I guess I am just afraid to go back to that poor hopeless little girl I was."

I drink the rest of the orange juice and set it on the counter beside me. When I look at Rachel she has her arms held open, And I walk quickly into them. My eyes watering again but before they fall Rachel licks them off my cheeks.

"I am here Santana and you don't have to pretend anymore." She comforts and I nod, I can't even manage to say any words. I just told her my painful childhood and it gets harder each person I tell it to. But she is the third and the last.

"Let's go somewhere" Rachel says, gently grabbing my hand and taking me outside. She locks her door from the inside before taking off walking. I follow beside her with only our hands connected between us. We keep silent because there is no need for words in this moment. I guess she just figures that I have just spoken enough. The wind picks up it's speed passing goosebumps to my skin before blowing the other way.

The first thing I see when she stops is the sunlight reflecting off a big body of water. The image is so beautiful it almost makes me want to cry. I hold Rachel's hand as she walks closer until she gets to the edge. The ducks swim around, minding their own business.

"I love it" I squeal, sounding like a clichéd hopeless romantic girl off of cliché romantic movies. "Me too" is all she says smiling at the view. I take time to look at her. The light from the lake in her eyes, her bright smile she is beautiful and I wasted my whole life despising her, it's wrong. If I could go back in time to change the way I acted we probably would have been married by now, well that's a little too far but it is something that could have happened.

But it still can, before I can completely think I blurt out. "Marry me!" I just wait for her answer and she smiles. "Of course I will marry you!" She screams, playfully jumping on me, wrapping her arms around my neck. And we kiss adding more passion to what was already there.

"You are going to be a lovely bride!" I scream, cheerfully turning her sideways to carry her bridal style. "Wait to see what your ring is going to look like, and our wedding, and our..."I list things to look forward to until she stops me to say "children."

We both just smile and I start walking my future wife back home, bridal style.


	4. Chapter 4: Love Me, Hate me

Chapter 4: Love me, Hate me

Santana's POV

"Tell me your childhood" I say, not trying to make it seem demanding as it does. She just looks up at me from my arms and gives me a small smile but it seems painful.

I set her down to unlock the door but her hands are shaking and fumbling with the keys. "Are you okay?" I ask, taking grip of her hand I can still feel her shivering. I lean in closer and put my chest on her back I can feel the warmth from her transfer to me.

"I'm..." She tries to say something and I just wait there. And one thing I have never had was patience even with Brittany. I control her hand to unlock the door and slowly push it open.

"People have Stereotypes" she whispers in a almost poetic voice and it sticks on my head once it gets there. "Yeah they do but what about it" I ask to keep the conversation going. She walks inside and I follow behind.

I shut the door behind us and we walk straight over to her couch. I don't sit down until she does. She takes a real deep breath before beginning.

"My dads never really have spent time with me like people think. They think I have the most perfect family that they just influence me to work towards my dreams. Don't get me wrong our family isn't terrible but it isn't perfect either. No one's family is perfect."

"Then what is wrong with yours?" I ask, grabbing her hand.

"I have always been set aside not really paid attention to. That is why I crave it so much at school because I have never had it here." She frowns and rests against me.

I was never good about helping someone with their problems but I am willing to try for Rachel. "Rachel" I love the way her voice tingles on my tongue when I say it. "Rachel you all my attention and you deserve a spotlight. I am actually quite jealous."

She turns around to face me with a smirk I smile back at her. "Thanks Santana...very much." "Your welcome my love."

"Who would have thought I would enjoy your company one day?"

"I sure didn't" I chuckle.

"Oh Santana have you called your mom?"

"No" I admit, I don't really want to call my mom. And I don't care if she is worried. She probably doesn't even know that I am not home."

"You want to stay with some more days?" Rachel asks me while laying her head on my chest.

"Can I just live with you?" I ask not really being serious until I realized I asked it out loud.

"Yeah if you really want to" she mumbles into my chest.

"Yes I really do..." I nearly yell. "But I need to pick up most of my clothes from my mom's house."

"You want me to go with you?" She asks sitting up.

"It will help...but I don't want to drag you into this." I tell her with concern. Because my mom is not a nice person when she is drunk and she is always drunk. God knows if my mom would even dare to lay a hand on Rachel. The police won't even to be able to pull me off.

I remember when I took Brittany to my house but it was just once. There was so much drama when my mom found out that me and Brittany were together or so I thought. My mom was saying hurtful things to Brittany but didn't lay a hand on her because I was standing right in front of Brittany, protecting her.

But I will not even let my mom say one insult to Rachel. Rachel has been insulted too much in life and she doesn't deserve it all.

"I'm going Santana if it helps" Rachel comments, grabbing my hand.

"Ok but I am just warning be careful for my mom. Trust me I won't let her hurt you if she tries. She will have to kill me before she gets to you." I explain to her.

She nods then pulls me up.

"It's going to be okay once we are living together. We just have to get past your mom."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" I ask

She laughs and pulls me out of the house.

"She won't hurt you I swear" I whisper, grasping Rachel's hand on the hand rest between us in her car.

"And she won't hurt you either I promise." Rachel whispers back.


	5. Chapter 5: Commitment

Love-Hate Relationships

Chapter 5: Commitment

A/N: Ok well there is a song used in this chapter. Lana Del Rey- Summertime Sadness. And so you don't get confused Underlined is Rachel singing and **Bold is Santana singing. ****And both Underlined and Bold is both of them singing together. **

A/N2: I am also sorry I haven't updated this is a long time but I hope this chapter will make up for something. And thanks to _xxelthaxx_ for keeping me going.

"Rachel I don't think we should do this anymore. It's not because I don't want to. It's because I have been thinking all the way here. And I have come to notice I am not ready for this. It's only been a few days that we have been together. Even though I love you with all my heart. I am not ready for that kind of commitment. To move into your home and make it ours."

Rachel looks at me with no shock appearing on her face. I take a while to try to predict what her next move is. But I get nothing. We stare at each other until out of nowhere she smiles.

"It's nice to know that you are still Santana." She whispers, breaking her gaze with me. And reaching over to unbuckle her seat belt.

"But I still want to meet your mom."

I smirk and say to her "It's good to know Rachel is still here." I point towards here forehead.

"But is she still in there?" she asks, her head tilted her finger pointing at my chest, to my heart.

"Of course she is, silly." I don't resist to reach over and rub my noise across hers. She busts out laughing and the mood in the car lightens more up.

"Ha-ha what Rach?" I ask, waiting for an answer.

"You are just so...cute."

"I think sexy is the word your looking for, beautiful." I smirk as she blushes.

"Um well...sex-y cute then." Her shyness somehow making me nervous.

"Ha Ha" I politely mock her, reaching over and grabbing her knee. She jumps up when I squeeze.

"...Someone is excited" The more I tease her, the more her cheeks darken.

"Now you are the cute one in this relationship. But don't worry you have your sexy moments. What am I saying, being in this car with you even makes me horny for you babe. You are everything I need and want wrapped in one."

"San...you should be the next president haha because you have such a way with words. But you aren't getting in my pants tonight."

"Oh don't worry I have a lifetime for that and when that times comes so will you."

"Soooo cheesy"

"What, the part when I said I was going to make you come?"

"San!"

"Well..." I smirk at her, and her eyes lighten up.

"Lets just go back to your house for awhile or anywhere you want really. Before I have to go home." I frown when I say home because I rather stay with Rachel. But if I really want this to work out I have to take things slow. I can't rush anything.

"Ok...let's go to...um I don't know, and it doesn't really matter."

"Let's just go to your house Rach. We can do anything there." I wink at her and she playfully shoves my arm.

"Santana!"

"Ow!" I rub my arm in fake pain. I try to keep my face serious but Rachel's smile tempts me. I end up giving up and laughing. She laughs along with me.

"Ok my house it is then. I don't know why we drove here anyway."

I look outside at my house, just plain o'l house. Which is probably wrecked in the inside. But the outside is a deceiver. I can hear Rachel's seat belt buckling back up, and the engine cracking back up again. Soon Rachel drives off and I watch my house slip behind me. And get smaller and smaller the farther me and Rach get. Once I can no longer see the house I look into the clouds and see what forms that make. I see a deformed dog and cat transform into a wolf and a lion. A click of a button knocks me out of my gaze and I look at Rach as her hand is already moving away from the radio.

_ Kiss me hard before you go  
>Summertime sadness <em>

"I just wanted you to know. That baby, you're the best." 

Rachel begins to sing along, on tune. I swear listening to Lana Del Ray's voice and my Rach's voice together is like listening to angels singing you a lullaby to sleep.

_I got my red dress on tonight_

_ Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight _

"Got my hair up real big beauty queen style. High heels off, I'm feeling alive."

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air__  
><em>_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_

"Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere. Nothing scares me anymore."

_"Kiss me hard before you go  
>Summertime sadness<br>I just wanted you to know  
>That baby, you're the best "<em>

_ "_**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness. S-s-summertime, summertime sadness. Got that summertime, summertime sadness. Oh, oh oh" **

I sing the chorus when Rach stops singing, surprising her, but it makes her smile.

"I'm feelin' electric tonight. Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99. Got my bad baby by my heavenly side. I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight."

"Oh, my God, I feel it in the air. Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare. Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere. Nothing scares me anymore."

**"Kiss me hard before you go. Summertime sadness. I just wanted you to know. That baby, you're the best."**

When I throw my voice in with hers she begins to sing louder. Which I like because a little competition is never wrong. But my part comes up, I guess we mutually agreed that the chorus is my part.

"**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness. S-s-summertime, summertime sadness. Got that summertime, summertime sadness. Oh, oh oh."  
><strong>**"**I think I'll miss you forever**. **Like the stars miss the sun in the morning skies**. **Later's better than never**. **Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive, drive."

"**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness. S-s-summertime, summertime sadness. Got that summertime, summertime sadness. Oh, oh oh."**

**"Kiss me hard before you go. Summer time sadness. I just wanted you to know. That baby you're the best."  
><strong> **"I've got that summertime, summertime sadness. S-s-summertime, summertime sadness. Got that summertime, summertime sadness." **

**"Oh, oh oh"**

"Wanky..." I whisper as the song rhythm fades off.

"I agree I think we should do more duets together in glee."

"Yeah we should, our voices intertwined are like sex in heaven."

"Omg San you over exaggerate too much, even though I agree with you completely."

"Ok good now lets get off and go inside your house. SO we can braid each others hair, cuddle and watch Funny Girl."

"Awww San you know exactly what I want"

"Of course you are my girl, and I have a way with words remember?" I smirk.

"Yes San you sure do, ok let's go."

"Right behind you."

She gets out of the car and I walk behind her, watching her hips sway back in forth on their way to the door.

"Mmmmmm" I mumble causing her to yank her head over my direction.

"San don't stare at my butt."

"Hahaha butt Rach? Say ass."

"Ummm...no its a dirty word."

"You are definitely the cute one in our relationship."  
><strong><br>**


End file.
